


D'yer Mak'er

by itsinjustbeing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Dancing, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinjustbeing/pseuds/itsinjustbeing
Summary: Dean gives Cas a little performance to the tune of Led Zeppelin
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	D'yer Mak'er

The next song on Dean’s playlist makes Cas look up. 

It's a warm Sunday afternoon, and the kitchen has a reddish-orange hue to it brought about by the sun. Dean had the choice of picking any house he wanted now that they’re in heaven, and what he chose is a two-bedroom bungalow in central Nebraska. It’s small, cozy. The front porch is surrounded by plants that Dean made Cas choose when they first moved in.

Castiel adores the place.

The kitchen is where they’re situated now. Cas, on the island bar, sitting on a stool reading a battered copy of some book Dean swears by, and Dean, standing in front of the stove with his back turned to Cas. He can stare at Dean like this all day.

_ Oh _

_ You don’t have to go _

The first few notes of the song are groovy, the type that would make you move your shoulders up and down, which is exactly what Dean has started doing. Cas couldn’t really see what Dean is placing in the giant pot in front of him, but he knows that Dean is making chili, and he’s been at it for about ten minutes now.

_ Ay _

_ All those tears I cried _

_ Baby please, _

Dean turns around in a little dramatic twirl, wooden spoon held like a microphone.

_ Don’t go… _

He’s mouthing the words now, walking slowly around the kitchen island towards Cas. 

_ When I read the letter you wrote me, _

_ it made me mad, mad, mad  _

Cas knows what is happening; Dean does this often. The first time Dean gave him a little performance to a Bruce Springsteen song, Cas was a stuttering mess. There is something about Dean’s dancing that riles Cas up in a way that Dean thoroughly enjoys, and Dean is not afraid to capitalize on it. There was one time when Dean straight up gave Cas a lapdance to  _ The Lemon Song  _ and that, well, ended with more than just a lapdance.

_ When I read the words you told me,  _

_ it made me sad, sad, sad _

Dean puts on the most dramatic faces during these little performances. He clutches at his heart and scrunches up his eyes as if he was in actual pain. He's enjoying this, obviously. 

_ But I still love you so,  _

_ I can't let you go _

_ I love you,  _

Dean crowds up Cas' space and growls. 

_ Oh, baby, I love you  _

He dramatically falls to the floor, head landing on Cas' lap, eyes closed, hands grabbing Cas’ thighs.

_ Oh,  _

_ Every breath I take,  _

“Dean, your chili might burn.” Cas cradles Dean’s face as Dean snuggles in closer to his lap.  _ He looks ridiculous _ , Cas thinks.  _ I love him so much. _

_ Baby please, _

_ Don't go _

Dean replies with a petulant  _ hmph,  _ and proceeds to pick himself up off the floor. Cas lets go of him with a pang of disappointment, which doesn’t last long because instead of walking back to the kitchen counter, Dean walks a few steps backward instead and starts doing (and Cas had to look up the term for this particular dance after Dean did it the first time) body rolls. 

_ Ay,  _

_ It hurts me to my soul _

Dean’s dancing is both obscene and hilarious. He hikes up his shirt, and Cas gets a peek of his soft abdomen. 

_ Darling please,  _

_ Don't go _

Cas knows what that abdomen feels like under his touch, has traced the patterns laid out by the brown freckles above Dean's belly button, has settled his head right on that abdomen countless times. If these experiences were supposed to make Cas blush any less though, then they weren't working. 

_ I still love you so,  _

_ I can't let you go _

There was a time when Cas would have used his grace to dampen down the oh-so-human reaction of having his face heat up upon seeing Dean's skin, but Cas doesn't have to, because  _ now,  _ he can afford the glee of human pleasures, blushes and all. 

_ I love you _

Dean saunters right back into Cas' space again, this time sliding his hands up Cas' thighs, breath sticky near Cas’ ear.

_ Oh,  _

_ Baby I love you _

"Come on," Dean whispers over the music, hand reaching out to take Cas’. Cas takes Dean's arm with no hesitation, hoisting himself off the barstool, placing his book on the chair as he stands up. 

The guitar solo raves on in the background as Dean pulls Cas close, burying his head on the crevice between Cas' neck and shoulder as he slowly wraps his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas curls his arms around Dean, and suddenly, they’re dancing together. It's jerky, a combination of Cas having never danced before in his life and the music not being necessarily made for slow dancing, but they make do. 

Robert Plant starts singing words again, and Dean sings right along with him. Dean’s breath tickles Cas’ neck, and it was then that Cas realized why the song sounded so familiar. Cas unwraps his arms around Dean and lets his hands settle on Dean’s shoulder instead. 

“This song is in the mixtape you gave me." 

Dean’s face goes from concerned, to confused, to amused in no time. “Yeah, not so subtle, aren’t I?” An impish smile is plastered on his face. “Do you like it?”

Cas nods his head. “They’re very good at guitar, Dean.”

Dean guffaws at that. A deep, hearty laugh. Cas sees the crow lines on Dean’s eyes, and he has to remind himself that he has had Dean every which way to Sunday now. He’s been above him, below him, inside him, curled up on his side. His years of pining, of telling himself that just the mere act of wanting is enough, are over. Now, he gets to have Dean, the beautiful, righteous man, and damn it if he doesn’t want to have Dean like this forever, standing before him, laughing his heart out, Cas’ hands roaming up and down his chest and shoulders. There is a sweetness in between them, a sweetness that they could have never afforded before, a sweetness that Cas thought he could only dream of, a sweetness that makes Cas’ heart burst. Dean is staring right into him with eyes of pure glee, pure happiness, pure contentment. Cas does nothing but reciprocate.

A hissing sound on the kitchen counter forces them apart as the song fades out to an end. The chili is boiling over, and Dean has to rush back to control the damage and clean up the mess. Cas walks back to his stool, glowing pink with adoration. He picks up his book and goes back to reading, or at least tries to. He just finds himself staring at Dean while Dean curses at the spilled chili on the counter.

  
They stay like this for a few more songs, Dean preparing their late lunch and Cas watching him do so. That is, until  _ You Shook Me All Night Long  _ comes up, and Dean puts on a little show for Cas once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you so much for reading <3 this fic was inspired by a text post written by the lovely @tylerdurdenss on tumblr. I will admit, this is not my best writing, but I just need to get this out there bcos the idea has been stuck in my head for a while now. I'm @deancascore on tumblr if u wanna hang out. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and again, thank you for reading!


End file.
